Porque?
by Marie Wolfschoon
Summary: Porque Harry, porque?


**¿Por qué?**  
**-by _Mod Luna Annelise Hiwatari._**

Pareja: Harry x Luna

Rating: PG-13

Dedicado a: Joie Pyrogon, te lo dedico con todo mi amor y odio. Este fic es de la vida real. Al igual que todo los otros de la pareja Harry/Luna y a Mami Kokoro, que me apoya en estos momento dificiles.

* * *

**¿Porque?...**

_There were nights when the wind was so cold That my body froze in bed If I just listened to it Right outside the window_

¿Por que regresaste ahora?...

_There were days when the sun was so cruel That all the tears turned to dust And I just knew my eyes were Drying up forever_

¿Por que viniste a mi como si nada hubiera pasado, aunque bien sabes que si paso?...

_I finished crying in the instant that you left And I can't remember where or when or how And I banished every memory you and I had ever made_

¿Por que has vuelto?...

_But when you touch me like this And you hold me like that I just have to admit That it's all coming back to me When I touch you like this And I hold you like that It's so hard to believe but It's all coming back to me (It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now)_

¿Para burlarte de mi acaso o para herirme mas?...

_There were moments of gold And there were flashes of light There were things I'd never do again But then they'd always seemed right There were nights of endless pleasure It was more than any laws allow Baby Baby_

No lo sé y no lo quiero saber. Tu regresaste hoy, Día de San Valentín que para mi este año no lo ha sido. Para mi ha sido un dia de los desolados sin amor. Hoy ¿POR QUE HOY MALDITA SEAS¿PORQUE HOY Y NO AYER, NI ANTES DE AYER?No sabes cuanto te odio...

_If I kiss you like this And if you whisper like that It was lost long ago But it's all coming back to me If you want me like this And if you need me like that It was dead long ago But it's all coming back to me It's so hard to resist And it's all coming back to me I can barely recall But it's all coming back to me now But it's all coming back_

pero...

_There were those empty threats and hollow lies And whenever you tried to hurt me I just hurt you even worse And so much deeper_

a la vez te amo...

_There were hours that just went on for days When alone at last we'd count up all the chances That were lost to us forever_

Me duele el corazon con solo pensar en ti. Pero mas me duele con los recuerdos que compartimos, la 1º vez que te bese, aunque fueras el novio de mi mejor amiga. Nuestra 1º vez, nuestra relacion, nuestro amor.

_But you were history with the slamming of the door And I made myself so strong again somehow And I never wasted any of my time on you since then_

Después vino la tormenta, cuando tu mejor amigo me dijo que no volverias a mi. Me destrozaste mi corazón, mi alma y mi ser. Pero me recupere, gracias a la ayuda de esos seres tan especiales que me rodean.

_But if I touch you like this And if you kiss me like that It was so long ago But it's all coming back to me If you touch me like this And if I kiss you like that It was gone with the wind But it's all coming back to me (It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now)_

Pero volviste. **¿POR QUE VOLVISTE?** ahora que yo casi te he olvidado, pero volviste, indiferente, como si nada hubiera pasado. Me dijiste que me extrañabas y eso destrozo todo lo que habia construido.

_here were moments of gold And there were flashes of light There were things we'd never do again But then they'd always seemed right There were nights of endless pleasure It was more than all your laws allow Baby, Baby, Baby_

Quiero que sepas cuanto dolor me has causado...

_When you touch me like this And when you hold me like that It was gone with the wind But it's all coming back to me When you see me like this And when I see you like that Then we see what we want to see All coming back to me The flesh and the fantasies All coming back to me I can barely recall But it's all coming back to me now_

Quiero que sientas ese dolor... y quiero que lo sientas conmigo.

_If you forgive me all this If I forgive you all that We forgive and forget And it's all coming back to me When you see me like this And when I see you like that We see just what we want to see All coming back to me The flesh and the fantasies All coming back to me I can barely recall but it's all coming back to me now_

Pero solamente quiero saber una cosa Harry y eso es...

_(It's all coming back to me now)  
And when you kiss me like this (It's all coming back to me now)  
And when I touch you like that (It's all coming back to me now)  
If you do it like this (It's all coming back to me now)  
And if we,_

**¿Por qué?**

Fin...

* * *


End file.
